


Book 3 The Real Journey Begins

by Ame_Skye



Series: United Lands of Gress [3]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Aidan Gress - Freeform, Alexis Farelora-Vourgobba - Freeform, Angels, Claire Phureece - Freeform, Demon, Donovan Bullrock - Freeform, Elise Onngelel - Freeform, Elizabeth Zfulenn - Freeform, Emily Gilartikle - Freeform, Fairy, Fallen Angels, Ghosts, Glitterwhal, Halfbloods, Halfbreeds, Hattie Zcoursoin - Freeform, Human, Jonathon Bleachman - Freeform, Joshua Untlontz - Freeform, Leah Burgeihst - Freeform, Magic, Megan von L’raimz - Freeform, Narwhal, Pegasus - Freeform, Siren, United Lands of Gress, Vampires, Werewolf, alicorn, dragon - Freeform, merfolk, unicorn, werefox, weresnake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ame_Skye/pseuds/Ame_Skye
Summary: The Junior Legendary Warriors are ready to join their mentors on this journey. The first target is Hoven. Are these twelve warriors ready for this? This is where the real journey begins.The information book is out. It is titled ULG Book Series Background Information.This story is [ON HOLD]





	1. Prologue I

          It has been one year since the six members of the  Junior Legendary Warriors have begun their training. Their progress is double what was expected based on their ages. The Junior Legendary Warriors are now capable of helping the Legendary Warriors on their journey to defeat Duke Sinaculd and restore peace to the continent.

          The twelve warriors are in the midst of preparing to reclaim Hoven. The birthplace of Elise and Elizabeth. Will the warriors be able to reclaim Hoven?


	2. Prologue II

The legendary Warriors;  Aidan Gress, Elise Onngelel, Donovan Bullrock, Megan von L’raimz, Alexis Farelora-Vourgobba, and Joshua Untlontz. The Junior Legendary Warriors; Claire Phureece, Emily Gilartikle, Elizabeth Zfulenn, Leah Burgeihst, Hattie Zcoursoin, and Jonathon Bleachman.

Each Legendary Warrior is a mentor to a Junior Legendary Warrior. Aidan mentors Jonathon. Elise mentors Elizabeth. Donovan mentors Leah. Megan mentors Claire. Alexis mentors Hattie. Joshua mentors Emily.

This is all about them.

* * *

_ Aidan Gress_ is seventeen years old, and is 6’1. He has straight blonde hair and blue eyes. The United Lands of Gress is his place of birth. His father is Edward Gress, King of the United Lands of Gress, and a Dragon. His mother is Angela Gress, Queen of the United Lands of Gress, and a Unicorn. Aidan is a Dragunicorn, half Dragon and half Unicorn.  
During Half Transformation, his appearance remains the same as his Human form, but he gains dragon wings and a dragon tail with grey scales and a yellow unicorn horn on his forehead. During Full Transformation, he becomes a winged dragon with grey scales, a yellow unicorn horn, and light blue spikes running down his spine to the tip of his tail. The spell he uses to transform is **_Size and Flight, scales, wings, spikes, and tail, Majestic and Magical, horn, I accept the change, to become the Dragunicorn_**.  
Two swords -- one made from lightning and one made from wind -- are his weapons. The first sword made of lightning is different shades of yellow and white, and the blade is shaped like a bolt of lightning. The second sword made of wind is different shades of light blue and light grey. Aidan's Weapon Summoning Spell is **_I command thee, thy wind that blows, thy lightning that strikes, by the will of my power, form thy weapons, the sacred swords_** _.  
          _As made obvious by what his weapons are made out of, his powers are lightning and wind. His first Elemental Sphere is a yellow and white sphere of lightning. The Elemental Merge Spell for this Elemental Sphere is **_I command thy power, the sacred lightning, merge into one_**. His second Elemental Sphere is a light grey sphere of swirling wind. The Elemental Merge Spell for this Elemental Sphere is **_I command thy power, the sacred wind, merge into one_**.  
Aidan usually wears a yellow t-shirt, pastel blue pants, and grey shoes. His sleepwear is a sky blue long sleeve shirt and sky blue pants that both have grey clouds with yellow lightning bolts shooting out of them. His swimwear is a pair of grey swim trunks with yellow lightning bolts. His fitness attire is yellow tight fitting t-shirt, grey pants, and blue tennis shoes.  
Aidan's armor summoning spell is **_For protection in battle, I summon thee, thy armor of the sky_**. His hair is spiked upwards while wearing the armor. The top of the armor is light grey with pastel blue swirls, and covers his chest, stomach, and shoulders. He wears a white long sleeve shirt underneath. The bottoms of the armor are white pants with light grey armor with pastel blue swirls on his knees. The armor has a pastel blue cape with light grey and white swirls. 

 

 _ Elise Onngelel_ is seventeen years old, and is 5'6. She has straight pale blonde hair down to her waist. She usually wears her hair in a high ponytail, and she has blue eyes. Hoven is her place of birth. Her father is Gilbert Onngelel, King of Hoven, and an Angel. Her mother is Elizabeth Onngelel, Queen of Hoven, and an Angel. Elise is an Angel.  
During Full Transformation, her appearance remains the same as her Human form, but she gains large wings covered with pure white feathers. The spell she uses to transform is **_By the good and purity of my heart, I receive thy halo and wings, to become the Angel_** _.  
          _A sword battle axe staff made from light is her weapon. It is a white staff with a sword on one end of the staff and a battle axe on the other end of the staff. Elise's Weapon Summoning Spell is **_I command thee, thy light that shines, illuminates, by the will of my power, form thy weapon, the sacred sword battle axe staff_** _.  
          _As made obvious by what her weapon is made out of, her power is light. Her Elemental Sphere is a bright white sphere of illuminating light. The Elemental Merge Spell for her Elemental Sphere is **_I command thy power, the sacred light, merge into one_** _.  
          _Elise usually wears a white leather jacket, a light grey strapless tank-top, white jeans, and dark grey boots that reach halfway up her calves. Her sleepwear is white pants and a light grey t-shirt. Her swimwear is a white bikini with light grey and dark grey feathers patterned on the left top. Her fitness attire is a light grey cropped t-shirt, dark grey capri pants, and white tennis shoes.  
Elise's Armor Summoning Spell is **_For protection in battle, I summon thee, thy armor of the light_** __. Her hair is in two side buns -- one on either side of her head -- while wearing the armor. The top of the armor is a light grey bikini style top underneath a tank-top made out of white chain, and light grey armor covering her shoulders. The bottoms of the armor are white bikini style bottoms under a light grey, ankle length skirt made out chain with the front part missing.

 

 _ Donovan Bullrock_ is eighteen years old, and is 5'11. He has straight brown hair and brown eyes. Dragonaria is his place of birth. His father is Ridge Bullrock, a citizen of Dragonaria, and a Dragon. His mother is Selena Bullrock, a citizen of Dragonaria, and a Human. Donovan is a Dragon Halfblood; half Dragon and half Human.  
During Half Transformation, his appearance remains the same as his Human form, but he gains dragon wings and a dragon tail with beige scales with the occasional randomly placed brown scale. During Full Transformation, he becomes a winged dragon covered with beige scales with the occasional randomly placed brown scale. The spell he uses to transform is **_Size and Flight, scales, wings, and tail, I accept the change, to become the Dragon_** _.  
          _Two war hammers made of rock are his weapons. They are are beige with a spike on the top. His Weapon Summoning Spell is **_I command thee, thy earth that rumbles, crumbles, by the will of my power, form thy weapons, the sacred war hammers_** _.  
          _As made obvious by what his weapons are made out of, his power is earth. His Elemental Sphere is a beige sphere of rock. The Elemental Merge Spell for his Elemental Sphere is **_I command thy power, the sacred earth, merge into one_** _.  
          _Donovan usually wears a brown long sleeve shirt, beige pants, and dark brown shoes. His sleepwear is dark brown pants and a beige t-shirt. His swimwear is a pair of swim trunks with the right side dark brown and the left side beige. His fitness attire is beige tennis shoes, dark brown pants, and a light brown fitted t-shirt.  
Donovan's Armor Summoning Spell is **_For protection in battle, I summon thee, thy armor of the earth_** __. His hair is slicked back while wearing the armor. A brown cloak with beige rocks at the bottom covers the armor. The top of the armor is beige, and covers his entire upper body except his head, neck, arms, and shoulders. Brown armor covers his elbows and shoulders, and her wears a dark brown long sleeve shirt underneath. The bottoms of the armor are brown pants with beige armor covering his knees.

 

 _ Megan von L'raimz_ is eighteen years old, and is 5'5. She has straight mid-back length black hair and grey eyes. Vampyria is her place of birth. Her father is George von L'raimz, a citizen of Wolvengard, and a Werewolf. Her mother is Magdelena von L'raimz, a citizen of Vampyria, and a Vampire. Megan is a WereVamp; half Vampire and half Werewolf.  
During Half Transformation, her appearance remains the same as her Human form, but she gains pale skin, vampire fangs, and wolf ears and a wolf tail covered with black fur. During Full Transformation, she becomes a wolf with black fur and the teeth that are normally vampire fangs longer and sharper. The spell she uses to transform is **_Animalistic and Feared, ears, tail, claws, and fur, Speed and Fear, pale skin and fangs, I accept the change, to become the WereVamp_** _.  
          _A whip made from fire is her weapon. It is a red whip with flames at the end she doesn't hold. Megan's Weapon Summoning Spell is **_I command thee, thy fire that ignites, burns, by the will of my power, form thy weapon, the sacred whip_** _.  
          _As made obvious by what her weapon is made out of, her power is fire. Her Elemental Sphere is a yellow red, and orange sphere of fire. The Elemental Merge Spell for her Elemental Sphere is **_I command thy power, the sacred flames, merge into one_** _.  
          _Megan usually wears dark red thigh-high boots with a dark orange flame design on the bottom half, and an orange cropped cardigan where the sleeves become two thick straps that wind down her arms from her elbows to her wrists and connect to her middle finger. The cardigan is worn over a yellow strapless that is tight fitting from the top to her waist and the skirt is down to her knees and loose fitting with a slit on the left side that goes up to her waist, and there are red shorts under the dress. Her sleepwear is dark red shorts and a yellow tank-top. Her swimwear is a black tankini with a red and orange flame design patterned at the bottom of the top. Her fitness attire is dark orange tennis shoes, a yellow tank-top, and dark red, knee length shorts.  
Megan’s Armor Summoning Spell is **_For protection in battle, I summon thee, thy armor of the flames_** __. Her hair is in a high ponytail while wearing the armor. The top of the armor is yellow, and covers her chest, shoulders, and upper back. The rest of the top is made of orange chain, and covers her stomach and lower back. She has bright red armor that covers her hands, forearms, and elbows. The bottoms of the armor are black capri leggings with dark red armor that covers her legs from her knees to her feet and on her knees.

 

 _ Alexis Farelora-Vourgobba_ is seventeen years old, and is 5'1. She has waist length pure white hair with large curls and brown eyes. Whingx is her place of birth. Her father is Andrew Vourgobba, King of Volcanica, and a Demon. Her mother is Eve Farelora, Queen of Whingx, and a Fairy. Alexis is a Demonic Fairy; half Demon and half Fairy.  
During Full Transformation, her appearance remains the same as her Human form, but she has blood red hair, red irises, fangs, claws, black transparent fairy wings shaped like the wings of a bat, and the white part of her eyes is black. The spell she uses to transform is **_Elegance and Magic, wings for flight, Impurity and Chaos, fangs, claws, hair, and eyes, I accept the change, to become the Demonic Fairy_** _.  
          _Twin katanas made from shadows are her weapons. They are completely black with red string on the handles. Alexis's Weapon Summoning Spell is **_I command thee, thy shadows that conceal, consume, by the will of my power, form thy weapons, the sacred twin katanas_** _.  
          _As made obvious by what her weapons are made out of, her power is shadows. Her abilities are telepathy, telekinesis, the ability to communicate with and control spiders, scorpions, snakes, and bats, and the ability to see the future. Her Elemental Sphere is a black sphere of shadows. The Elemental Merge Spell for her Elemental Sphere is **_I command thy power, the sacred shadows, merge into one_** _.  
          _Alexis usually wears black knee-high boots, bright red high-waisted jean short-shorts with dark grey suspenders, blood red fingerless gloves, and a black strapless crop-top. Her sleepwear is an eggplant colored sports bra, an over-sized navy blue t-shirt that hangs off of one shoulder, and black short-shorts. Her swimwear is a dark purple, strapless bikini with black bats patterned on the top. Her fitness attire is grey tennis shoes, a purple sports bra, and black, high-waisted yoga short-shorts with a red waistband.  
Alexis's Armor Summoning Spell is **_For protection in battle, I summon thee, thy armor of the shadows_** __. Her hair is in high pigtails while wearing the armor. The top of the armor is dark grey, and covers her chest, back, shoulders, stomach, and arms down to her elbows. The bottoms of the armor are loose fitting pants made out of black chain with dark purple, almost black, bikini style bottoms underneath. She wears blood red fingerless gloves.

 

 _ Joshua Untlontz_ is eighteen years old, and is 5'10. He has shoulder length wavy light brown hair with teal highlights and teal eyes. Oceana is his place of birth. His father is Matthew Untlontz, King of Oceana, and a Human. His mother is Serene Untlontz, Queen of Oceana, and a Siren. Joshua is a Siren Halfblood; half Human and half Siren.  
During Half Transformation, this same character's appearance remains the same as his Human form, but he gains webbing between his fingers and toes, his ears become fin-shaped, and fins appear on the sides of his forearms and the back of his calves. A crown of pink and blue coral takes its place upon his head. His normally shoulder length, wavy light brown hair with teal highlights becomes mid-back length, wavy light brown hair with highlights that fade from teal at the roots to midnight blue at the ends, and teal scales replace his skin on his legs -- feet to just above the knees, his arms -- hands to just above the elbows, the sides of his face, and his ears. During Full Transformation, the character gains a tail with teal scales, his ears become fin-shaped, he gains webbing between his fingers, and fins appear on the sides of his forearms and down the back of his tail. A crown of pink and blue coral takes its place upon his head. His normally shoulder length, wavy light brown hair with teal highlights becomes waist length, wavy teal hair with midnight blue highlights, and teal scales replace his skin on his arms -- hands to shoulders, his entire back and neck with scales on his sides, his collarbone, and the sides of his face and ears. The spell he uses to transform is **_Illusive and Mesmerizing, scales, fins, and voice, I accept the change, to become the Siren_** _.  
          _A bow and arrows made of water are his weapons. They are the color of the ocean and transparent. His Weapon Summoning Spell is **_I command thee, thy water that churns, flows, by the will of my power, form thy weapon, the sacred bow and arrow_** _.  
          _As made obvious by what his weapons are made out of, his power is water. His Elemental Sphere is a teal, green, and blue sphere of water. The Elemental Merge Spell for his Elemental Sphere is **_I command thy power, the sacred waves, merge into one_**.  
Joshua usually wears a mint green t-shirt under a navy blue button-up vest, pants the color of sand, and brown shoes.His sleepwear is a mint green t-shirt and dark blue pants. His swimwear is dark blue swim trunks with green seaweed patterned from the bottom of the swim trunks and going up. His fitness attire is mint green tennis shoes, blue shorts, and a teal, sleeveless fitted t-shirt.  
Joshua's Armor Summoning Spell is **_For protection in battle, I summon thee, thy armor of the waves_** __. His hair is in a low ponytail while wearing the armor. The top of the armor is light blue with aqua green water droplets patterned on it, and covers his entire upper body except his head, neck, arms, and hands. The bottoms of the armor are dark blue with teal water droplets patterned on it, and covers the entire lower half of his body. The armor has a cape that fades from aqua green at the top to teal at the bottom, and is patterned with water droplets that fade from light blue where the cape is aqua green to dark blue where the cape is teal.

 

 _ Claire Phureece_ is eleven years old, and is 4'9. She has chin length auburn hair with large waves and green eyes. A small village in the northernmost region of the country of Wolvengard is her place of birth. Her father is unknown, and a Werefox. Her mother is unknown, and a Werefox. Claire is a Werefox.  
During Half Transformation, her appearance remains the same, but she fox ears and a fox tail covered with auburn fur with white fur on the tips. During Full Transformation, a fox with auburn fur and white fur on the tips of her ears and tail. The spell she uses to transform is **_Sneaky and Small, ears, tail, and fur, I accept the change, to become the Werefox_** _.  
          _Two hand fans made ice and snow are her weapons. They are different shades of light, almost white, blue, light grey, and white. Claire's Weapon Summoning Spell is **_I command thee, thy snow that falls, thy ice that freezes, by the will of my power, form thy weapons, the sacred hand fans_** _.  
          _As made obvious by what her weapons are made out of, her power is ice and snow. Her first Elemental Sphere is a white sphere of snow. The Elemental Merge Spell for this Elemental Sphere is **_I command thy power, the sacred snow, merge into one_** _._ Her second Elemental Sphere is a light grey and light, almost white, blue sphere of ice. The Elemental Merge Spell for this Elemental Sphere is **_I command thy power, the sacred ice, merge into one_** _.  
          _Claire usually wears a light brown long sleeve shirt, brown boots, black jeans, and a white belt. Her sleepwear is a pastel blue tank-top nightgown with white snowflakes patterned on it. Her swimwear is a pastel blue, halter one-piece swimsuit with white snowflakes patterned on it. Her fitness attire is light brown capri sweatpants, a dark brown t-shirt, and black tennis shoes.  
Claire's Armor Summoning Spell is **_For protection in battle, I summon thee, thy armor of the ice_** __. Her hair is in low pigtails while wearing the armor. The armor is a light blue, almost white, tank-top dress that goes down to her knees. A long sleeve dress made out of light grey, almost white, chain is over the tank-top dress, and also reaches her knees. The shoulders and elbows of the chain dress are armor that is light grey, almost white, with light blue, almost white, snowflakes. She has armor on her legs from her ankles to her knees and on her knees that is light grey, almost white, with light blue, almost white, snowflakes. A mask that is light blue, almost white, with light grey, almost white, snowflakes covers the top half of her face.

 

 _ Emily Gilartikle_ is thirteen years old, and is 5'3. She has mid-back length hot pink hair with sparkles that has large waves and green eyes. The United Lands of Gress is her place of birth. Her father is unknown. Her mother is Eliza Gilartikle, a citizen of the United Lands of Gress, and a Glitterwhal. Emily is a Glitterwhal.  
During Half Transformation, her appearance remains the same, but she has a white narwhal horn with silver stripes, neon pink spots of different sizes from her hands to just above her elbows, her feet to just above her knees, and the sides of her face, her skin is more pinkish in color, and her mid-back length hot pink hair with sparkles that has large waves had silver highlights. During Full Transformation, she becomes a narwhal pinkish-purplish in color, she has a white narwhal horn with silver stripes, and neon pink spots of different sizes that slowly increase in number ending with her tail fins being completely neon pink. The spell she uses to transform is **_Aquatic and Incredible, horn, spots, fins, and sparkle, I accept the change, to become the Glitterwhal_** _.  
          _Canons, any type of gun, slingshots, and catapults made from a transparent, neon pink substance with glitter/sparkles in it are her weapons. Emily's Weapon Summoning Spell is **_I command thee, thy glitter that sparkles, shines, by the will of my power, form thy weapons, the sacred (weapon(s) of choice)_** _.  
          _As made obvious by what her weapons are made out of, her power is glitter.  
Emily usually wears a neon pink tank-top dress with three balloons on the torso; one pastel yellow, one pastel blue, and one pastel green; all with sparkles that match the color of the balloon, a silver belt around her waist, pastel pink leggings under the dress, and silver boots. Her sleepwear is a light pink tank-top and fuzzy white pants. Her swimwear is a dark pink bikini with three layers of ruffles on the front of the top; the top layer pastel blue, the middle layer pastel pink, and the bottom layer pastel purple. Her fitness attire is a pink tie-dye t-shirt, pastel pink capri leggings under hot pink shorts, and blue and purple tennis shoes.  
Emily's Armor Summoning Spell is **_For protection in battle, I summon thee, thy armor of the sound_** __. Her hair is in large curls while wearing the armor. She wears a light pink strapless shirt and light pink shorts under the armor. The top of the armor is lavender with pastel blue swirls, and covers her arms and shoulders. The bottoms of the armor are pastel blue with lavender swirls, and covers her legs from the knee down.

 

 _ Elizabeth Zfulenn_ is eleven years old, and is 4'9. She has straight, shoulder length hombre hair where the top half is light blue, almost white, and the bottom half is lavender and golden eyes. Hoven is her place of birth. Her father is Robert Zfulenn, a citizen of Hoven, and an Angel. Her mother is Melissa Zfulenn, a citizen of Hoven, and an Angel. Elizabeth is a Fallen Angel.  
During Full Transformation, her appearance remains the same, but she has large wings covered with pitch black feathers. The spell she uses to transform is **_By the false good and purity of my heart, I reject thy halo, and receive thy wings, to become the Fallen Angel_** _.  
          _A crossbow woven from spider webs is her weapon. Elizabeth's Weapon Summoning Spell is **_I command thee, thy spiders that spin silk, by the will of my power, form thy weapons, the sacred crossbow_** _.  
          _As made obvious by what her weapons are made out of, her power is the ability to communicate with and control spiders.  
Elizabeth usually wears a lavender t-shirt, black leggings, and black boots. Her sleepwear is a pastel blue long sleeve shirt with pastel purple ruffles along the hem of the collar, the hems on the ends of the sleeves, and bottom hem of the shirt and pastel purple pants with pastel blue ruffles on the bottom hems of the pant legs. Her swimwear is a dark grey tankini with white spider webs and black spiders patterned on the top. Her fitness attire is dark grey tennis shoes, a dark brown t-shirt, and lavender pants.  
Elizabeth's Armor Summoning Spell is **_For protection in battle, I summon thee, thy armor of the iron_** __. Her hair is in a single braid that goes over her shoulder while wearing the armor. The top of the armor is dark grey, and covers her chest, upper back, and left arm. The rest of the top, which covers her stomach and lower back, is light grey fabric with black spiders patterned on it. The bottoms of the armor are black capri leggings with white spiders patterned on it underneath a skirt made of spider silk. The skirt looks like a spider web from above.

 

_           Leah Burgeihst _ is thirteen years old, and is 5'4. She has chin length black hair with white tips that has small waves and red eyes. Hauntendara is her place of birth. Her father is unknown. Her mother is unknown. Leah is a Ghost.  
During full transformation, her appearance remains the same, but she has pure white skin, her body fades to be completely transparent and clear from just above her elbows to her hands and just above her knees to her feet, and her red eyes glow. The spell she uses to transform is  **_Transparent and Startling, transparency and pale skin, I accept the change, to become the Ghost_ ** _.  
           _ A scythe is her weapon. The staff is black and the blade is dark grey.  
Her abilities are telekinesis and she can phase through anything.  
Leah usually wears a black cloak, dark grey long sleeve shirt, black boots, and black jeans. Her sleepwear is a dark grey, almost black, t-shirt and black pants. Her swimwear is a one-piece swimsuit that is white on the top and fades to black at the bottom. Her fitness attire is black tennis shoes, a black t-shirt, and black shorts.  
Leah's Armor Summoning Spell is  **_For protection in battle, I summon thee, thy armor of the moon_ ** __.  Her hair is down while wearing the armor. The top of the armor is light grey, and covers her entire upper body except her head and neck. The armor covering her shoulders and elbows is navy blue. The bottoms of the armor are navy blue, and cover the entire lower half of her body except her feet. The armor covering her knees is light grey. She wears a black cloak over the armor.

 

_           Hattie Zcoursoin _ is eleven years old, and is 4'9. She has lavender eyes, and straight dark green, almost black, hair with mint green highlights that is chin length. Volcanica is her place of birth. Her father is unknown. Her mother is Willow Zcoursoin, a citizen of Volcanica, and a Weresnake. Hattie is a Weresnake.  
During Half Transformation, her appearance remains the same, but she gains lavender scales with mint green spots on her hands to just above her elbows, her feet to just above her knees, her entire neck, and the sides of her face. Her tongue becomes that of a snake, and her lavender eyes look like the eyes of a snake. During Full Transformation, she becomes a snake with lavender scales and mint green spots, and lavender eyes. The spell she uses to transform is  **_Poisonous and Lethal, scales, poison, eyes, tongue, and fangs, I accept the change, to become the Weresnake_ ** _.  
           _ Kunai and shuriken are her weapons.  
Her abilities are speed, accuracy, and she can spit poison.  
Hattie usually wears a black tank-top under a swamp green leather jacket with the sleeves cut off, swamp green jean short-shorts with a lavender belt, lavender fishnet tights under the shorts, and black tennis shoes. Her sleepwear is a mint green, long sleeve nightgown with lavender snakes on it. Her swimwear is a swamp green one-piece swimsuit. Her fitness attire is a lavender t-shirt, mint green tennis shoes, and swamp green shorts.  
Hattie's Armor Summoning Spell is  **_For protection in battle, I summon thee, thy armor of the poison_ ** __.  Her hair is down while wearing the armor. The top of the armor is a lavender strapless crop-top with mint green armor on her elbows. The bottoms of the armor are mint green jean short-shorts with a black belt and swamp green fishnets under the shorts. Lavender armor covers her knees. A swamp green cloth mask covers the bottom half of her face including her nose, and she wears swamp green fingerless gloves.

 

_           Jonathon Bleachman _ is thirteen years old, and is 5’5. He has straight brown hair and brown eyes. The United Lands of Gress is his place of birth. His father is John Bleachman, a citizen of the United Lands of Gress, and a Narwhal. His mother is unknown, and a Narwhal. Jonathon is a Narwhal.  
During Half Transformation, his appearance remains the same, but he gains a mint green narwhal horn. Dark green spots of different sizes appear on his hands to just above his elbows, his feet to just above his knees, and the sides of his face. His skin is more light green in color, and his straight brown hair has green highlights. During Full Transformation, he becomes a narwhal light greenish in color with a mint green narwhal horn, and dark green spots of different sizes that slowly increase in number ending with his tail fins being completely dark green appear on his skin. The spell he uses to transform is  **_Aquatic and Incredible, horn, spots, and fins, I accept the change, to become the Narwhal_ ** _.  
           _ His ability is strength.  
Jonathon usually wears a white t-shirt under a light green jacket with a hood, dark green jeans, and black tennis shoes. His sleepwear is a dark green t-shirt and light green pants. His swimwear is light green swim trunks and a dark green shirt. His fitness attire is a white t-shirt, dark green sweatpants, and light green tennis shoes.  
Jonathon's Armor Summoning Spell is  **_For protection in battle, I summon thee, thy armor of the natural_ ** __.  His hair stays the same while wearing the armor. He wears dark green fingerless leather gloves. The top of the armor is a white t-shirt with light green armor on his shoulders and elbows. The bottoms of the armor are dark green pants with light green armor on his knees.


End file.
